Benevolent Hate
by Cobek Shiranui
Summary: Naruto is a angry being. His early life that of torment even with being raised by Mikoto and Itachi. After the failure in the Academy exam he learns a lot more then jutsu. Smart, Dark, Bloodline Naruto. Pairing will be Naruto-Fem Zabuza and eventually Kushina. I apologize for the terrible summary as I do not remember the original one. More detailed Summary inside.


A/n Naruto is raised secretly, after the death of his mother and father, by Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha. The years of solemn torture at the hands of the village being replaced by a love for family gained, only to be crushed upon Itachi's massacre. This story will be slow to progress and poorly spellchecked. Dark!Loving!Powerful!Genius!Patient!Naruto, pairing is Naru x Fem!Zabuza. well that is the basic summary. However it is necessary that you know that this might contain character death at some point, further more Evil!Hiruzen and Good!Danzo.

As another note I haven't had as much invigoration with my stories so please check them out and leave reviews. Same for this, I need(along with almost every author) criticism to increase my abilities as an author. On my other stories, post a review for each chapter, not just the latest update. If you do that you might forget the small detail you noticed in chapter X that would help in chapter Y if properly fixed. I hate continuity errors, please POINT THOSE OUT! Plot ideas are welcomed and will almost always be worked into the story if it doesn't clash with the main plot. I ran out of space in the summary but this story may become a love square. The members would obviously be Naruto and Zabuza(I have no name ideas as of yet, so please, review and PM me ideas) but potentially Mikoto and Kushina.

I hope you enjoy and have a great day!

* * *

Night of Ninetails attack

Kushina glared at the man infront of her as the last of her strength gave out. This was her end it seemed. The Ninetails would kill her if she even fought back in her condition.'and it seems that my little Naruto will be lead into a world of lies.' she frowned as she felt the numbing grip of death, "Sorry Danzo-sensei, it seems I wasn't able to bring peace to the ninja world...maybe Naruto could pick up my will..." Spoken words went unheard as one Sarutobi Hiruzen walked away from the clearing stepping over Minato's dead body, a large seal smoking on his stomach. 'Serves the blonde bastard right.' Her head fell back as she lost the battle for control of her body. She would miss the chances to train and teach Naruto the ways of life and the duty a ninja was inclined to. She only wished that the world would be kind to her child. She gave one last look to her child as the light dimmed. 'I love...you...Na...ru...to...' Her final words disappearing in the wind of the now finished battle.

* * *

Milennia Ago

One Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki lay motionless in death on his bed, the two angry brothers walking out different doors. A putrid, evil energy of purple shrouding the elder.

* * *

Present Day

A boy with long flat red hair and clear purple eyes sat in a clearing, his body leaning over an old and worn out scroll, a large silver and crystal gourd filled with water attached to his back, the black kanji for love and then another for family covering its side. He wore a neck tall black jacket that had a silver zipper going up and down the centre, the jacket covered a black shirt. The torso was complemented by a black pair of pants that ended just above the black shinobi boots he wore showing just a small sliver of his near white skin, and last were his hands garbed in gloves of a dark material. The outfit was detailed by a few small satchels attached near his waist.***

One Naruto Sumeragi glared at a large scroll as he let his chakra ooze from his body. The purple energy faintly illuminated the clearing as he searched for a usefull jutsu to learn. He knew this was a false hope as there was no real retake, the traitor Mizuki had slipped up. But to Naruto this was the perfect chance for him to learn a jutsu strong enough to kill this pathetic village and everyone in it. They would pay for tormenting him his whole life. Naruto's eyes fell onto another jutsu. Something that required a vast amount of chakra and could only be used once every week. It was called Tamashī o Shōmō or the Drain Soul Jutsu. What had caught Naruto's eye wasn't the name or chakra requirement but the jutsu's ability.

"Using the palms as a medium the caster may "steal" a person's life. Not only killing but can selectively rob the memories of the victim. Can't be used consecutively, blah, blah, blah, can potentially kill the user if performed to many times in a row. Well...I know what I'm gonna learn. Add this to a few of them shadow clones I learned from onii-san. I could kill so many villagers and nobody would know who it was because the clones could simply dissapear!" Naruto noticed his strange bloodlust arise and quickly clamped down on it. It wouldn't do for him to have lost control over his emotions and destory the forest as well as let any of the Hokage's ANBU aware of his location.

He huffed as he scanned the older scroll as he read further into the scroll. He then came across a Doton jutsu with a weird name. It was called Earth Style: Earth Spear. "Yet the jutsu is for defensive use. That's anomalistic to a 'T' " He shook his head as he summoned up some clones to learn for him. The young boy yawned as he waited for the traitor. Before long the boy fell asleep after leaving a clone for him to stay safe.

Naruto eventually woke back up when his clone dispelled himself, Mizuki having arrived. Naruto coughed as he sat up the sound of the man appearing on top of the tree infront of him. 'Maybe if I put my skills to it I can lead the pathetic monkey into thinking I'm still loyal to the leaf.' He then put on his mask of indifference as he walked towards the traitor. He then smirked as he heard the gasp of the chuunin as he appeared behind the silver haired man. "sh-shunshin? Bu-but how-!" His words died as a increasingly painful burn formed at his back. Then he felt it, a pain that surpassed the body's physical capabilities, but as soon he felt it it was gone as a dark red and purple light was the last thing he saw with Naruto's words hitting him, "Not quite".

"And that is-" He was interrupted as a man with a shady disposition appeared. His right arm was wrapped in a golden sealing brace, his right eye was wrapped as well. Naruto could sense the man's wisdom, or rather could see it on his features. The strange mouths on his hands were chattering, meaning they could sense the man's chakra capacity. The boy slowly reached behind him to grab the container's lid. A tongue running across the crystal surface. "What do you want old man." The elder ninja smiled waving his hand in a calming motion. Danzo Shimura had come to redeem himself for failing his student. His favorite student at that.

"I come with no ill intent boy, infact, I would have been the closest thing to a grandfather for you. That fool Sarutobi has lied to you your whole life. I have come to enlighten you and seek redemption. All I ask of you is to follow me. The ANBU will arrive soon and it will only pose more problems." Naruto took a split second to decide. Imprisonment by that stupid monkey that called himself Hokage or escape with a stranger that was holding too many secrets in his head. The answer was pretty obvious.

* * *

One Week Later

_Day of Team Listings_

Naruto leaned back against the back wall as he thought of the past week and the huge load of information. He had an important role model. The Hokage was a corrupt and evil bastard that wouldn't die until he saw Naruto turned into an emotionless tool for Konoha(or simply loyal to it more then anything else). His mother was a beautiful and graceful woman that was nearly as powerful as Danzo himself(His 'gifts' non-withstanding). Mikoto Uchiha, the only woman to ever be even close to a mother for Naruto as well as his first crush, was another student of his. This meant that there was of course another, final student. The older man had immediately dodged the question, something Naruto would have to remedy that in the future. The man had helped him fake the destruction of the Forbidden Scroll, tricking the old man. It had been so easy, and so simple. However Naruto had learned that the quickest way to power and forcing Konoha to obey him was becoming Hokage.

He had proposed they simply kill the old monkey when Naruto was stronger. Kill him, with no allegiances to the village. Quick and honest murder.

'But that would lead to a mass uprising and me and Danzo could only fight so long after killing a kage, he _is_ called the Kami no Shinobi for a reason. Regardless of his moral ethics.'

A thought that sickened the boy more then ramen. Naruto though new any good plan would take time and was well thought out. He could just aim to become Hokage the easy yet hard way. Kill Hiruzen as a Konoha Shinobi, and forceably take over the Village. Naruto had also been granted control of the ROOT forces Danzo had at his command. A plus if the people of the village didn't "enjoy" him as the new Hokage.

But this was years from now. Danzo had made it clear and simple that all Naruto had to do was stay in good favor of the village and grow stronger, essentially working from the shadows, like his mother the Red Shadow.

'Being stronger,' To Naruto this meant many things. Making Itachi pay, making the villagers pay, making _the world_ pay. These were all _very_ possible objectives when a person was in possession of a massive pool of potent chakra that only needed proper tempering.

With Danzo, that was something he would have without a doubt.

But Naruto didn't need to rely on the scroll, his own skills with his special chakra made him lethal enough as it was.

'Who am I kidding I'm only a chunnin at best.'

With more then a hand full of S-rank and many Kinjutsu, and the means to use them, he was practically invunerable, 'In time atleast'. But to not use the many jutsu was a stupid act.

"Team 7: Naruto Sumeragi, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto was thus broken from his thoughts, via his name and the name of the one person he hated more then the world being announced. 'That bastard has been moaning and growning about the loss of his family.' He looked down at the back of Sasuke's head, the urge to kick it increasing. 'He doesn't know the pain of having finally gotten some form of family only to have it taken away.'

Naruto ignored the pain as he dug his nails into the desk, the sound of wood cracking at a barely audible level making Shikamaru wake up. When the lazy boy noticed this he took one quick look at the side of Naruto's face and immediately ignored everything and went to sleep. He knew Naruto was a bit lose with his feelings towards other's but when he held it in, it doubtlessly made being next to him the worst location on the planet. Unless you were his only friend, which gave you a small but still present chance at surviving his rage. This moment was no different, and Naruto broke a piece of the table.

That meant he was _very angry._ 'Atleast he isn't threatening you for coffee or spiced meat.' With that final thought the Nara heir went back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was getting fed up because of many reasons. First being in the same room, no same village as Sasuke, two was Sakura incessant voice as she practically drooled at the sight of her "precious Sasuke". So when their teacher, one Kakashi Hatake, appeared he immediately let go of the broken desk as his hands went rigid from lack of an object to crush. "My first impression is your all depressing, meet me on the roof." The man was actually suprised when he finished shunshining to the roof, the redhead waiting. It was only two minutes later when the other two appeared. "Alright now that we are all here we should get to know each other. Say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and so on and so forth." His eyes rested on the red head. "How about you first."

Naruto rolled his head to the side as he let out a sigh. "But of course, my name is Naruto Sumeragi, though I'm not entirely sure if that is my actual surname."

And it was some-what true Danzo having revealed his name, the change though, this was Danzo's way of making sure that Naruto was trully safe. The fourth's name was dangerous of course, but the name Uzumaki was still a feared while near extinct clan. Thus a new and strong name was needed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed just the slightest, beyond notice of his new team.

"I don't particularly like anything, although I do love coffee and spiced meats and can suffer outbursts when I don't get a cup each morning, with drawls and all that. I hate many things, to many to truly go into detail, of course it would bore you no doubt...I hate bigots, people that abuse me, or rather try to."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, now knowing Naruto's coping mechanism.

His voice turned to a barely noticeable mumble. "Not like any would survive anymore..." His voice rose back up. "I despise those that abandon others, and while I don't hate it, I don't hold much love for this village. As for dreams..." Naruto closed his eyes as he laid back against the cement roof top. "Well...those, they are ambitious as well as my own knowledge." Kakashi nodded, it was the type of response meant to give out seemingly a lot and then just cut of the flow. Smart for a fresh faced Genin.

"Next then, pinky you're up." The girls eyes widend before she nodded, "Well, I like..." Her eyes finished the sentence as she looked at the last Uchiha. This kept going until it landed on dislikes, her gaze became narrow as she looked at the laying form of Naruto. "I dislike Naruto-baka!" This made Naruto chuckle as he rolled over onto his side facing away from the trio. "Haters gonna hate..."

Kakashi shook his head as he motioned for Sakura to continue, the girl holding a barely contained rage. "My dreams are to be with Sasuke!" To this Naruto again chuckled before going silent once more. Kakashi ignored the boy and pointed to Sasuke. "Gloom and doom your up." The boy didn't get a chance to speak before Naruto motioned with his hand. Kakashi's eyes widened as a masked ninja appeared before disappearing, leaving only a small drinking container. He hadn't even sensed her until the woman was already disappearing. Before he was able to talk Naruto was already waving goodbye and sipping his drink. "Coffee, surely the drink of the gods!" His cheer was cut short as Kakashi's interrogation began.

Naruto however quickly brushed it off, answering instead with a steady but veiled look. "Every ninja is entitled to their secrets." With that Naruto threw the plastic container at Sasuke's head, knocking him out with a bloody nose.

"Ah! Naruto-baka what the hell are you thinking?!" Naruto shrugged as he rolled away from her fist, making her cry out in pain as she slammed the hard cement roof material. "That was your fault, next time don't try to hit me." He pulled himself up as he came to a sitting position. Kakashi shook his head again. "Tomorrow meet me at training ground 7, at say, 7:30. There we will see if you have what it takes to be a real ninja." Naruto shook his head with a shrug before disappearing with a glow of purple.

* * *

ROOT HQ

Naruto shook his head as a duo of masked ninja kneeled before disappearing from his room. That was another perk he had. The two guards would watch his stuff while he was away, and would check back every other hour and a quarter.

With a sigh Naruto slid back into his beige sofa, the soft comfort releasing a bit of tension.

'Why must I be placed in a little group of genin?' He shook his head as he offed his boots, the black apparel hitting the wall with two dull thuds. "I mean..."

He shook his head of a thought at it being potentially beneficial. "...no its not going to increase my skills, im already chuunin level. Teams are pointless, especially when they are both weaker then me."

He ran a pale finger along the thread lining of the cushion. "I am being trained by Danzo, someone who was blessed by the Uchiha for his ties to the clan, someone who is on par with the _Hokage_." His voice uttered the word with utmost disdain.

He shook his head. All of this planning for revenge was annoying. "Honestly I wish my childhood was normal, now more then ever."

His eyes looked over at the small shrine headed by a picture of his mother smiling, her stomach showing the early signs of child birth. A teasing Mikoto right behind her left shoulder, a black-ish blue haired man standing to the side his eyes a pale, almost pink, red. Naruto smiled at the look of a young Itachi smiling with his hand holding his mother's. His eyes rested on the last detail worth remarking. A lone pink eye topped by a head of black and pale blonde hair, peaked through the gaps in between the man and his arm.

"Team Danzo..." He whispered, his eyes tearing up again at the sight of his dead mother.

"I wish you were here mother...now more then ever."

He looked up away as eh felt tears surfacing.

"One day. One day mother."

He clenched his fist shut, clutching the couch's material, a burning ambition showing in his eyes as he looked at it once more.

"I'll use every bit of my power to find a way to bring you back..."

* * *

Next Morning

Naruto yawned as he popped his next free of discomfort, a satisfying noise echoing in his small room. He shook his head clear as he looked at the large antique clock he had asked for, the three pendulums making a noise as they passed back and forth. It was was nearly 7, giving him plenty of time for a shower and a quick stretch.

He reached for his boots and his glass container before standing up and walking to the closet, pulling out a fresh set of clothes no different then the ones before.

He'd worn this outfit since Mikoto gave him the first set upon his eighth birthday. Since then he'd worn out and grown through a total of 27 sets.

He loved these clothes. he sighed as he pulled the clothes hanger off of the metal pole suspending them and closed the closet door.

* * *

Danzo's Personal Quarters

Danzo sighed, his mind tired and weary from his hidden machinations against his one time teammate. He was usually unrestricted, but now that Naruto was in the picture he'd need to be careful, Kushina would burst from the Shinigami's stomach to kill him if he was harmed.

"Lest it not come to that surely..."his words came to a small chuckle.

He gazed back at the papers in his hand, Naruto had been placed under the Copy-cat, Kakashi Hatake. Son of the White Fang Sakumo Hatake. Danzo shook his head as he pondered the "small" development.

"No doubt that Hiruzen is still trying to push him into Minato's pathetic shadow."

The partially "blind" man grit his teeth. "No, Kushina should have been next in line. That pathetic Jiraiya is the only reason that Minato even focused on the Hiraishin, let alone becoming Hokage of the Leaf Village." The wise man took a breathe as he calmed down.

He had seen the potential in Kushina, she would have been a great Hokage. Was it because of her Jinchuuriki status not impacting her abilities to create freindships and bonds with others? Was it because she like so few others, was an Uzumaki, a clan of feared shinobi. There skills with fuinjutsu being so advanced and refined that seals placed on a member of a family, could still be used by a descendant as if it was freshly inked. Danzo honestly didn't care, Kushina was like a daughter to him, he knew she was powerful and would make a name for herself.

Rather she would have if not for what happened during the Ninetails attack on that hated day. But it seems he was given a chance at redemption with Kushina's legacy no doubt. The old man was pulled out of his thoughts as the leader of Naruto's small guard appeared. He nodded as she kneeled before him.

"Naruto-sama has left to his appointed Team Meeting. do you wish for me to pursue?"

Danzo thought for a moment, but nodded. "Yes Kari, but keep your guard up Kakashi Hatake is his so called 'sensei'." The words propelled Kari to action her body vanishing in a poof of smoke, no doubt heading to watch over her charge.

"Let's see how that fool Hiruzen proceeds."

* * *

_Team Seven training field_

Naruto sighed silently, an amazing feat as Kakashi's remarkable hearing didn't pick it up. The scene that had caused it was none other then the reason Kakashi had ordered them to meet in these very training grounds. He had just watched as Sakura and Sasuke both ignored him after cautioning against any thoughts of attacking solo.

Though it was hard to admit, Kakashi was far superior to himself, and they would need to team together to get the bells.

Naruto watched through the leaves and branches of the tree. Sasuke had been buried in the dirt, head sticking above it. Sakura had fallen to a weak and honestly pathetic genjutsu. He shook his head as he move slowly through the trees, looping around Kakashi.

When kakashi was facing the opposite direction he reached quietly into his tool pouch. He quietly went through hand seals before sliding into the ground a near invisible wire sliding in after him.

Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi smirked as he felt a slight shift in the dirt. "You'll have to try harder Naruto." He side stepped as the faint glimmer of razor wire ripped through the ground. The action would have bisected the jonin in have. but their was a reason for being in the bingo book as a S-rank.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he pulled a kunai out and deflected a counter of sharp Shuriken. Naruto leaped back wards into the small stream behind him. Disapearing beneath its surface.

Sasuke took this as his chance to prove he was the better shinobi. It ended badly for the Uchiha. After Kakashi, to the untrained eye of Sasuke, disappeared he gave a smirk of smug confidence only to yelp out as he got yanked under the earth. Only his head still visible.

"You should always assure your target is dead. Shinobi don't live long when their targets live and end up killing them now do they?" To this Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi's eye's opened in shock as a loud pair of roars erupted from the river face. 'Water Style: Sharp Dragons jutsu?' Kakashi leap backwards, avoiding the 'sharp' waters as they surged across the barren training field. Kakashi's mouth went wide in shock as a Earth Style: Stone Reaver shot up in front of him barely skewering his face. The Jonin pumped chakra into his legs, leaping away from the two water dragons. He frowned as he felt the telltale signs of a genjutsu try to set in.

The Jonin quickly bit his lip and clenched his teeth as one of the two dragons nearly scraped his waist and tore the bells away.

Kakashi almost gave out a girlish scream as he felt a fireball burn away his Make Out book.

He quickly confirmed the bells were still attached after he landed. The field now flooded with water and mud. Kakashi reached into his pouch as he thought. 'Naruto may hate his team mates, but he has just coerced his teammates into a strategy via pure action. The skill it takes to even do that at his age...'

He pulled out a summoning scroll, biting his lip he swiped it across the side as he continued his thoughts. '...he is on par with Itachi's Genin days.' He raised his hands as he motioned for them all to stop, the sound of the bell going off.

Naruto and Sasuke waited for Sakura to emerge from the trees. When they were all facing him he gave out a small chuckle. "You did not get the bells in time, but..." he started as he noticed Sakura's crestfallen look as well as Sasuke's scowl. "while your individual skills were lacking. You all actually managed to make me build up a sweat when you worked together, as brief as it may be. You thus pass."

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. Sakura cheered, and Sasuke's scowl disappeared.

'So it begins.' Naruto thought as he watched his team start to walk away.

* * *

A/n

*** Naruto's outfit basically looks like Noctis from the up and coming Final Fantasy game FF-XV

*Generally I use only OC jutsu unless an original from the anime is far better. this chapter unveiled WS: Sharp Dragon and ES: Stone Reaver(learned during off time with the scroll)-interject own thoughts on how and when.

HOLYSHIT this very first chapter took FOREVER! I do hope in the five months it took to write this up you will all be pleased with the results. Also my other stories will be updated in a week-month form this day of updation(is this even a word?) Well either way read and review(warning this story may be a bit loose in its connectivity. I have no complete memory of what the upper have was as I am waaaaaaay to tired to read it over. Let's just infer upon what doesn't make since alright?) later!


End file.
